Black the Beast
by Sapphirechrome
Summary: What if one of the members of Team RWBY had been experimented on in their past? This is just something I wanted to get out of my head.
1. Chapter 1

"Subject 864! Come down to the lab! This is your last warning!"

The young faunus sat in the corner of her cell whimpering, refusing to be tested on, not again. When the door opened, she tried to run out, past the guards, but they grabbed hold of her and started hauling her to the testing chamber, with the faunus kicking and screaming all the way.

"Tch, damn animal. I don't see why they even exist." Guard 1 said to Guard 2. Upon reaching the chamber, the guards threw the faunus onto a table and strapped her in.

"About time you got here, you two took way too long."

"Sorry professor." Both guards say simultaneously.

"Forget it, I think we're gonna have a breakthrough here, I'm getting impatient." The two guards exited the room. The professor started inserting needles into the faunus and draining its contents into the faunus.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" She started screaming, feeling as if her skin was burning, everything was burning, melting, and started begging for the pain to stop. Shadows started contorting, reaching out to the faunus, engulfing her, with a mask appearing on her face. Eventually, a grimm that had a human like structure, with cat ears on the top of its head and glowing red eyes, was on the table. The grimm roared.

"HAHAHA, it worked! I told you it would!" The professor was talking to nobody. Just talking to air like a madman. The grimm currently on the table broke its bindings and leaped at the professor, tearing him to pieces. The guards came in, hearing the professor scream, seeing the grimm attacking the professor. Guard 2 ran out to sound the alarm while the other guard stayed behind, pulled out his gun and started shooting the beast.

"Die, you fucking monster! Die already!" The grimm pounced on the guard, ignoring the bullets that hit it. At that moment, the alarms went off, red light flooded the room and halls.

"Alert, alert! Subject 864 is attacking! We need people at lab 3! Now!" As the rest of the guards ran to the lab to kill "subject 864" the grimm burst out of the room, startling the group. "Kill it!"

~~~~~~~~~~Some time later~~~~~~~~~~

The faunus girl had changed back to normal later, to see dead bodies around her, blood everywhere. She curled up into a ball and started crying, trying to remember what happened. She heard a _crunch_ and turned around. There stood a boy, around the age of 10.

"Hi there, I'm Adam Taurus. What's your name?"

"Blake. Blake Belladonna."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo! So, people really liked the first chapter, and i wanted to continue it, i just didn't know how I should continue it. So my brain cranked this idea out.**

 **I'm sorry for the fighting scene, I suck at them. And this entire chapter is basically a fighting scene. :(**

 **Please read a story that my friend made, even tho she told me to put it on my account. So go check it out.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer cuz I forgot to put in the other chapter: I do not, I repeat, do not, own RWBY. (Sadly)**

* * *

Yang expected to win against the gigantic beowolf that just randomly appeared, just not the way they did.

Team RWBY had gotten a mission to clear out a beowolf den. It was supposed to be easy, but a gigantic beowolf, the pack leader, randomly appeared, roaring at the intruders, other smaller beowolves behind it.

"Geez, they just had to have let out the big guns first, huh?" Before Ruby responded, Weiss yelled,

"Quit yapping and fight already!"

"Fine, Ice Queen! Whatever you want." Yang shouted back. Yang started to rapidly punch the beowolf, occasionally shooting with bullets. "My punches aren't doing anything!"

"Weiss! Freeze the beowolf!" Ruby shouted.

"I know." Weiss muttered under her breath, charging at the massive grimm, intent on freezing it. As Weiss got within striking range, the beowolf swing its arm, knocking Weiss out, crashing into a (conveniently placed) tree, with all the charged up ice dust freezing the floor around her.

"Weiss, no!"Ruby used her semblance to get Weiss out of the way of the rampant beowolf. "I shall get revenge!" As soon as those words left her mouth, the beowolf attacked, smashing through a couple bushes, knocking her out.

"How dare you hurt Ruby!" Yang charged, once again, at the beowolf, this time her semblance was activated, with red eyes and hair seemingly on fire. After killing the last of the smaller beowolves in the area, Blake pulled both Ruby and Weiss away from the stand off between the massive beowolf and Yang. For once, Yang kept enough of a distance that her shotgun blasts from Ember Celica would connect and do enough damage. The beowolf wisely chose to retreat, running into the bushes to who knows where. Yang started to follow it.

"Yang, where are you going?" Blake call out.

"I gonna kill that beowolf! It hurt Ruby and Weiss! What if it hurts someone else, maybe even kill them!"

"But we have to get medical help. Both of them are knocked out and you saw how much damage you did, we need help to def-" At that moment, the beowolf from before ran out of the bushes, hitting Yang and making her fly to Blake's spot. "Yang!" Blake looked back to the beowolf, rage evident on her face. She stepped forward standing in front of the rest of her team.

"Blake... be c-careful." Yang said, weakly. (Remember she's not knocked out yet. Very important fact.)

"I know." For a second, Yang thought she saw Blake's amber eyes become blood red, but that wasn't possible, was it?

* * *

 **Bwahhhh, I just want to end it there. Too lazy to continue, and I didn't want people to think i stopped this story.**


End file.
